Tear Drops on my balance Beam
by AmberStone12
Summary: since Svetlana was little, she wanted to be a famous gymnast. Since Manitoba was little, he wanted to travel the world. What will happen to this future couple when they are stuck in an apartment together for a year? Will love hit them at last? Or will life come and smack them in the face? Read this daring, sweet, and adventurous love story to find out!
1. Prolouge

Tear drops on my balance beam

This is a cute idea I thought of at three in the morning. I wrote a small part, but it's going to come up later on.  
Here's the summary! ((BTW, this is a story about Mike's personalities. They are real people and most are family. If you want to see what they look like, find AmberStone12 on deviantart and look for ManitobaXSvetlana love sketches))

Summary: Svetlana is trying to become the best gymnast in the world since she was little. Manitoba is trying to go around the world and seek adventure. They both are looking for love to share their likings, and meet in the craziest place. What will happen to the Russian gymnast and explorer from down under when they are stuck together in an apartment for a year? Will they be able to even acknowledge eachothers presence? Or think that everything will work out?

Deep in Russia, a house lays near the windy mountains. The chilly wind swirls around the quiet large home and causes frost to form on the windows. One glance inside, would make you enviess for warmth when you see a large fireplace.  
The flames crackle and flare angrilly. Spewing small bushells of light and spark around the room. It warms the living room, making all inside cuddly and cozy (as a child would say).

A sillioute leaps across the fireplace. It tumbles and jumps around like it was dancing. It was reflected off of something that really was dancing. The figure was jumping around gracefully. You would know it had poise and persistence by the way it moved and swayed.

The light from the fireplace shines brighter until you can see a girl. Not just any little girl. She was small, fairly 6 years old. Her mocha colored skin shined in the flattering light of the fire. The hazel eyes of the child sparkled even in the dimmest of the room, and her lashes were thick for her young age. The lips on her scarless and beautiful face were small, heart shaped, and had a red tint. Her dark brown hair was messy and curly, especially the bangs, that hung in her face, and her short hair that went down to her shoulders.

This girl was known as Svetlana Daniella Redger. She was only the age of six and living with her parents in Southern Russia. her family were full, fledged Russians. They appreciated the customs and rituals like it was their life.  
Currently, the family was enjoying a regular weekday. Redger was cooking dinner, and Mr. Arnold Redger was working in another room.  
Little Svetlana Redger was playing in the warm living room. She was imagining that she was a famous gymnast. Performing in front of a crowd that loved her to death.  
She was wearing a red and purple leotard, white stockings, and red, laced ballet slippers.

"And leap!" She exclaims. "Peroette! Grongetè! Spin!-"

The small female was actually very good at gymnastics. The sport was in her blood. She was an expert, along with her mother, aunt, grandmother, and grandmother. It runs in her family, and she was happy to be a part of it.

"-and split!" The child finishes her routine was a back flip, then a perfect split. After the imaginary applause died down, the girl got up and dusted off her leotard.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Svetlana squeaks in her immature Russian accent. "Mummy, Look at my routine!"

After skidding to a halt in the beautiful kitchen, Penolope glanced from her soup and chicken to answer her daughter. "Yes, Svetlana?"

"I finished my routine, today! And the crowd loved me!"

Penelope giggles and pats her daughter on the head.

"That is perfect sweet heart, now call your father for dinner."

The six year old nods politely and flips to her father's room.  
"Father! Father, it's dinner time!"

The door flings open and a pair of bulkly hands grabs the girl.  
Svetlana screams at first, but starts giggling when a tingling sensation attacks her senses. The fingers tickle her tummy, her feet, and her under arms.

"Tickle monster!" The man exclaims which tickling his daughter.

"F-Father!" Svetlana laughs uncontrollably. "I-It tickles! AHAHAHAHA!"

Arnold stops tickling the child and picks her up on his shoulder.  
He was a very tall man, with brown hair and brown eyes. His skin was a lighter hade of mocha, but was still a tan color.

Penelope set the table just as Arnold waltzed in with his dausghter. He sat the child in her tall seat, then sat near his wife himself.

"How was your day, Arnold?" asks Penelope.

"Eh, pretty good I must say." Arnold relies in a worried manner. "The factory is having cuts. Georgie was just cut loose, my best friend in the world. Good man, has a wife, three kids."

"Poor, George." Replied the wife. "I hope he pulls through..."

"Me too." says the man. "Anyway, enough about me, how was your day, Penny?"

"The catering is going by quickly. More people are finding out about my cooking, and asking for me to cater celebrations, and weddings, and such...and Svetlana helped me deliver my baked goods today, didn't you sweet heart?"

"I sure did, Mummy!" Svetlana replied. "And I made up a new routine today! The people were cheering for an encore! And so did Mr. Snuggles!"

was Svetlana's stuffed bear. She had gotten him a few minutes after she was born. He had brown fur and black, button eyes.  
The girl loved him, and couldn't imagine life without her stuffed animal.

"Wonderful Darling!" Her father states as he picks her up. "Our little girl has a gift, Penelope. A gift that the world must see."

"Of course she does, Arnold. She's special." Penelope smiles as she stand next to her husband. "She gets that from her mother.

"Do you think I will be famous when I get big, Daddy?" The girl asked with big, puppy dog eyes.

"Of course , Svetlana! You will be famous! A natural beauty! Girls from all over the world will want to be like you!" The man Sits his daughter in the seat. "You can do anything you set your mind too. With just a handle full of dreams, and a bit of hard work, you 'll be the best gymnast in the world."

_Best Gymnast in the world..._

The words echoed in Svetlana's mind. She wanted to be the best gymnast in the world. And she wanted to make sure that all of the hard work her parents put into getting her the supplies meant something. She continued to eat with her delicious chicken and lamb soup.

-TDBB-

About 50,000 miles south is the continent of Australlia.

The hot deserts and the outback stand out against the suburbs in Sydney. Ah, Sydney. The beautiful city named after the operah house that looks like a decritive folded napkin. Many people were walking down the street. Mingling with other people and selling fish and chips near the bay.

Only a few blocks away was another house. Decently large, with a orange look and red roof and shingles. Inside was a mother and a father. The mother, Andrea Smith, was washing dishes.  
The bubbles were light and airy as they drifted around the womans gloved arms.  
The father in the kitchen, Derek Smith, was reading a newspaper. His feet propped up on the table, and the paper clenched tightly on the crinkly paper.

"Ay, look at this Andrea! Factory in Russia closed due to overstock!" Derek shreiks in his australlian accent.

"That's a shame! Those poor Russians didn't see it coming." Andrea scrubbed another cup. "I hope it doesn't happen anywhere here!"

"Hope so..."

As the parents continue to talk, they simultaneously glanced outside.

Through the crystal glass windows and down the small rocky trail was a large lawn. It was surrounded by a white fence and included a lush garden.

Inside of the lawn were two boys.  
Well, not just regular boys, Twins to be exact. One had Dark brown hair, which was slicked back and shined with oils and grease. He was buff for a six year old, and wore a pair of denim shorts and a white boys tanktop.

This boy, Vito Smith, was practicing his punches. He pinned a big pile of leaves until they split apart. Vito chuckled and flexed his arms.

"Awesome! I got muscles now!" He snickered, in a light New Jersey accent. "Eh, Manitoba! You gotta check this out!"

Manitoba Smith, was Vito's twin brother. He had just as dark hair and tan skin as his brother did. Actually, their faces have the same shape and look. But Manitoba had flatter and well mattered hair. Which was messily pressed down by the weight of his fedora.

Little Manitoba never took off his fedora, though he had many more with different colors, this one was his favorite. A beige color with a green clothe tied around the bottom.  
This one was special, for it was the first one he ever got.

When the australian child was little, it was VERY big on his head. About 50 times bigger, but Manitoba loved it anyway.

Currently, he was wearing a dark red shirt, with sleeves rolled up at the elbows, and an orange vest. As for pants, he wore a pair of brown sneakers and jeans.

"No thanks, Vito!" The child relied to his brother. "I'd rather go on an adventure!"

Young Manitoba grabbed his lucky rope  
(yes, his parents let him have a rope) and whipped it on a tree branch. He climbed up the tall tree, untied the rope, the whip it onto another branch.  
The small child swung from each tree and ended so he could take a look at the world outside of his backyard.

He gazed at the view. The lush, green gardens. The wandering people. And not to mention the view of the outback. Which was ringed a dark orange copor and lead into the far horizion.

That feeling: the feeling Manitoba had in his chest. It was freedom. From the wind gushing in his face, and the sun shining brightly until it would blind the world was intoxicating. now his heart was pounding. Senses were tingling. Toes numb. Eyes fixed on the sunset.

This feeling was very special to the boy. He wanted to feel this way always, but he can't live it everyday in his backyard. So Manitoba hoped down  
The tree steadily and ran into the house.

"Ma! Ma!" He called as he skidded into the kitchen.

"What is it, Manitoba?" Asks Andrea, who is drying the last few dishes.

"Can I go to Mount Everest?!"

Andrea snickers.  
"And why do you want to go Mount Everest?"

"Because I want to be an adventurer! I want to go to mount Everest and see the the bottom when I get to the top!"

"Aw, Sweetheart." The mother draped a rag on her shoulder, then sat her son on her lap. He looked up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"When you get older, you can do what ever you want. And if you want to climb mount Everest, then you can go and do it! Follow your dreams, Manitoba! And you have to work hard to make it happen." she explained. "You have a true gift for climbing and rope handling. So I bet you'll make a wonderful adventurer one day."

_...make a wonderful adventurer one day... _

Manitoba smith understood his mother perfectly. If he was going to go around the world, he'll have to work hard to get their.

Though Manitoba and Svetlana were about 50,000 miles away and didn't even know eachother existed, they were thinking the same thing..

I have a gift..  
Must follow my dreams..

The two kids were happy to know that they had gifts, and they knew that they were going to be famous when they grow up..

And when that time comes..they'll be in for a major surprise..

_  
finally done the prolouge! R&R and tell me what you think!


	2. Don't want to go

TDBB1

Tear drops on my balance beam

Chapter 1:

-Don't want to leave-

Everything was fine during that day, until the factories started closing down in Russia. The societies started to crumble due to the lack of supplies and help from countries. Penelope and Svetlana were very depressed. And had no choice but to leave.

"But momma!" Svetlana shrieked with tears running down her cheeks and resting in her arm. "I don't want to leave Russia! This is our home!"

Penelope was grasping her daughter's hand and dragging her into the airport.

"I'm sorry sweet heart, but we have to leave." She said with small tears in her eyes.

"B-But I love it here! And you do to!"

"I know, but its hard to get a job. And I need a job to get us food, and a house!" The mother sunk to her weeping daughters eye level. She pushed a bang out if her daughter trembling face. "Don't you and want food? And maybe some toys for your new room."

"m-maybe." Svetlana weeped.

"Okay. Let's go." with that last word, Penelope , guided the child into the plane. More tears slipped from both of their eyes as the snowy view of their country started to drift as the plane took off.

About 49,829 miles south, Manitoba Smith and his family were going to the australlian airport. They had to leave, due to the lack Of Russian supplies, jobs were fading. Which caused Both of his parents to loose their employment options.

"Mom, do we have to go?!" Manitoba asked as his family walked further into the Australlia National Airport.

"yes, Mani! It will be better in America. We can get a nice new house, and you can play in the back yard with your brother like you always do."

"But the trees in the backyard are special to me! It has a great view of the outback, and I can see the sun!"

"I don't want to leave, neither!" Vito complained. "The babes in Australlia are cuter than the ones in America!"

Andrea gave her sons a look and gave them their passports.

"Your father and I think it's best for you two! We can't take any risks of losing our jobs. And if we lose our jobs, we won't be able to get any food and shelter." She said to her nearly crying boys. "I promise you two will love it in America. You can still follow your dreams, and do whatever you want to do."

"Your mother is right boys. It's the best thing to do." Derek added.

The twin brothers nodded and took a different plane to America.

_

15 years later

The sun rose in the sunny city of Vancouver. People were just waking up. Husbands kissing their wives cheeks, children going to the bus an heading to school, elderly excersing in sweat suits.

But inside another house, a girl was up earlier than all of the others. The sun shone throughout the window, revealing a clock with 6:00 am blinking on the screen.

The blinding rays grew larger to reveal Svetlana. The 21 year old female was laying in bed, only wearing a cute pink tank top, and cloth black daisy dukes. Her slim body was over the flat covers. Hips nice and rounded. Waist as small as a mouse. And a chest big enough to make any guy howl  
In delight. In other words, she had an hour glass figure, and her mocha skin and heart shaped lips never changed.  
Her mahogany hair did grow, all the way down to her waist to be exact. The bangs were long, and touched the brim of her jaws. Even a small patch of hair would stick up to make a cute spiky style and the top.

The gymnast yawned and fluttered her long eyelashes. She quietly rose out of bed. Bending her body in ways that even an acrobat couldnt. Now after her morning stretch, Svetlana trudged out if bed and walked to her mirror.

"Today's the day, ." She spoke softly to the stuffed bear in her arms. "It's finally happening."

Svetlana put the bear down on the vanity and glanced at the picture of her father on the desk. His picture was in black and white, but it showed him smiling and waving at the camera.

"Don't worry, Father." She said to the inanimate portrait. "I'll make you proud"

The girl walked out of her room and trailed thought the halls of her home. The cold hard wood floors stung her warm feet, but she continued anyway. After a moment of pacing, the brunnete stopped in the glorious kitchen. Only to see her mother, who was mixing up some extra icing for a cake.

"Good morning, mother." Svetlana yawned.

"Good morning, Svetlana." Her mother replied, while mixing her white cream in a bowl. "Or should I say, Graduate of Melissa Tryrates University of the Arts?"

The 21 year old smiled and sighed.

"I still cannot believe I'm graduating from college! It's been so long!" She gushed. "*sigh* I wish father was here to see this."

"Aw, sugar cube, he's still watching over us, but I bet he's proud of you." Reassured Penelope, who paused her stirring to give her daughter a hug. "And I just know he's bragging to all of the other angels about how great you are."

Svetlana smiled and dabbed what was going to be a tear from her eye.  
It was true, her father had died when she was only the age of seven. He was trying to get food for his family during a riot when a crowd practically trampled over him. It crushed his body from the inside out and killed him on the spot. Svetlana and Penelope were still upset about it, and couldnt help but reminisce in pain. That was another reason why they had to move from Russia to America.

"I bet he is too." She sighs once more.

"enough with the tears sweetie, it's graduation day! You will be graduating from the best art school in all of Canada."

"I know, mother. And I am happy to be finishing school." The brunnete smiled. "Now ,what are you doing?" Svetlana takes a manicured finger, scoops some icing, and licks it off of the tip.

"I am making cakes for the buffet at the ceremony." Gloats the mother. "These old bones have been mixing for more than 20 years."

Penelope was right about being old. Sinc she was only 55, her hair was starting to grey, and a few wrinkles were forming under her tired eyes. Even her skin was showing a sign of paleness.

"Looks like you're busy, mum. So, I must get dressed."

The daughter happily waltzed out of the kitchen. Happy that she soon was  
Going to be her own women.

_ Somewhere else in Vancouver

Manitoba smith had woken up the same way Svetlana had. The sun was powerful, and merciless when it came to waking the young from their candy coated dreams.

The room was dim, until that gigantic star shone through and immediately woke the two boys who were sleeping in the room. Manitoba had submerged from his pile of pillows to close the shades, while Vito literally jumped when the rays hit his face. A few bottles of vodka falling from his covers.

"No! Five more minutes!" he whined while pulling up his comforter.

Manitoba sighed and chucked a pillow  
At his brother.

"Get up, Vito!" He hissed, still having his strong, australlian accent.

"No way, bro!" Vito replied with a tops  
Of his pillow.

"Eh! I told you yah shouldn't have went out last night!"

"And I told you I wouldn't listen."

The australlian male huffed, lazilly walked from his bed, and yanked the blankets from his brother. Who was only wearing a pair of boxers, and a shark tooth necklace.

"It's graduation day, mate." Manitoba told his lazy sibling. "I don't want to miss it because you decide to sleep in!"

Vito glared at his brother and finally got up.

"Why should I care about some stupid  
Graduation?"

"Because we can finally move out! I want to find the perfect sheila and show her the world." The other male explained while his brother yawned in unamusment.

"Listen , bro. I've got all the chicks I want, what's the point of even going back to that stupid school?"

"Remeber that Sheila you always hang out with? If we go to that graduation, she'll be dying to see you again." Manitoba crossed his arms ad smirked.

"Got a point there.." Vito had been keeping his eye on a cute girl named Anne Maria for some time now. This might be the last time he may see her, so it would be Better to make a move now. "yeah, whatever."

The twins are fully awake and walk into the kitchen to get some breakfast. They meet their parents in the larger room. Mother cooking breakfast. Father reading newspaper.

"Ha! There's my boys!" Derek said as he ruffled his two sons hair.

Manitoba didn't mind, but Vito got instantly irritated, and tried combing his hair back to it's original shape.

The two sit at the table just as Andrea finished making their plates.

"Eat up, boys!" She squeaks and presents the teens with plates full of Graduation cap and diploma shaped pancakes.

"Thanks, ma." The boys said in unison.

"It's not everyday my boys graduate from college!" Derek Finally breaks the silence.

"it's like it was only yesterday when we moved, and now look at them!" The mother replies. "I'm so proud!"

"Me too."

The twin brothers finally finished their  
Plates and rushed back into their rooms ringer ready for the start of the rest of their lives.

_  
finally finished! A little rushed, but finished! I relize that this is sorta like, the princess and the frog, movie but still different..but anyway, R&R!


	3. Graduation Day

TDBB3

Tear drops on my Balance Beam

Chapter Two: Graduation Day

* * *

The day passed by for the graduating trio. Vito and Manitoba had privately traveled to the college. By bus of course. Though it was loud and rambly in the small vehicle, all students were excited, and obviously wouldn't shut up.  
Once at the large college known as Southwest University, each student was given a decretive cap and gown. All girls put their gowns over luxurious dresses while the guys put their's over suits and dress shirts. Even Manitoba took off his signature fedora to put on his cap. Vito turned out to be the only one not to put on his gown..

"It's a dress!" He complained. "I'm not puttin' on no dress!"

"It's not really a dress." His brother corrected. "Actually a gown."

"Exactly. A gown is a dress!"

Manitoba sighed and helped his brother with his 'dress' since he was fed up with his antics. He ripped the baggy sleeves and the long bottom to make a shirt. Which was stylish and at least tolerable.

"Now that's more like it!" Vito replied while flexing his muscles, which made Manitoba roll his eyes in annoyance.  
"Yo, Anne Maria!"

Just like that, a tall, dark skimmed girl with puffy hair came out from a crowd of kids. She was wearing her snug fitting gown and holding her cap tightly in her colored fingers. The tanned female squealed in delight and hugged her man.

"Ooh, Vito!" She cooed . "You look HOT!"

Vito smirked and kissed Anne Maria on the lips.

"You too, babe." He replied.

Soon, the simple kisses turned into a full make out session. Some people moved to give them privacy while some (all guys) gave Vito a thumbs up. Anne Maria might not've been the brightest star in the sky, but she was attractive. It would be a blessing just to be able to kiss her.

While watching the two lovebirds suck face, Manitoba became a bit envious.

Which never really happened.

Why did Vito get all the girls, he thought. All the dimwitted girls on campus would drool over him and literally beg him to do them. Its all about his looks, and the fact that he rarely wore a shirt.

But why not Manitoba? The two were basically twins. They looked the same, so why didn't the fearless adventurer get a girl? At least one could've been nice, maybe two. He grimaced. Vito has to get them all..

"Weak females..." He spat in his mind. "Only concerned about looks, and not any brains. Always crying and whining like children for things they want. We men are stronger than they'll ever be."

Manitoba's thoughts were interrupted when the intercom on the campus squeaked and boomed. Making everyone stop and stare, even Anne Maria and Vito stopped their make out session to look up.

"All graduates report to the garden entrance for graduation ceremony."

The students literally screamed in excitement. They all walked out of that one campus building and headed to the building.

Manitoba trailed behind his brother. Only looking to the future.

* * *

Svetlana pulled the last zipper on her dress, and put on her shoes, then looked in her mirror.

The dress she was wearing was a turquoise color. It fit well in her slim body, and showed a sign of glow. It was cupped around her rather large chest and ended above her knees. The dress also had matching heels that were the same color.

Svetlana put her usual makeup on her delicate face. Which included maskara, lipstick, and eye liner.

She gazed at her appearance. she noticed the glow of her eyes,the tightness of her figure, the tone of her legs.

She smiles and twirls in front of the mirror.

"*sigh* This is it, ." She told her loving bear. "I'm graduating."

Svetlana picks up her childhood toy and cuddles it in her soft arms.

"Wish me luck."

"Svetlana! Time to go!" Penelope called from the lower floor.

The young female nodded and headed down the stairs. After getting a compliment from her mother, the two headed to the university. Before Svetlana went to meet her classmates, her mother put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You did a very good job this year, Svetlana! Make me proud, Sweetheart!"

The mothers daughter smiled and headed out to the ceremony building.

She was given a cap and gown. Then instructed by her teachers to line up.  
The same thing happened with Manitoba. His classmates lined up right next to the garden, just as the music started.

The kids in his school were walking to get their diplomas. Mr. Hemple was the master of cermony. While Mrs. Tryrate was Svetlana's headmistress.

"Manitoba Smith." boomed into the microphone.

A pang of Excitement shot up Manitoba's spine. He steadying walked up to the podium to receive his paper. The crowd cheered relentlessly as he walked off and stood next to the other students.

"Vincent "Vito" Smith." the master said again.

Some university kids snickered and tried not to laugh, but was doing a lousy job at it. Vito groaned and rolled his eyes. He hated when people called him "Vincent". To him, it wasn't as manly or as cool as the name "Vito" would sound.

The student rushed up the stairs and gladly took his diploma while the teachers gave him, "The look". He sneered happily and fist pumped as the student cheered louder for him."

Just as the boys left, Svetlana was so close to get her certificate.

"Susie Q. Esther." Mrs. tryrate properly uttered. "Next, Svetlana Danielle Redger."

Svetlana grinned and easily took her slip. She also gave Mrs. Tryrate a respectful handshake and bow.  
Once she stood back in her assigned spot.

As if on cue, both head master and head mistress had just started their speeches.

"Hello students of Melissa Tryrates school for the arts. As you know, I am Mrs. Tryrate, founder and president of this school.."

"Good morning students, welcome to the graduation ceremony of Vancouver University. I am Mr. Leonard Hemple, head master."

Both teachers continue to talk, it's as if they had written the same speech.

"Today is the day of celebration. The day of praise. The day to celebrate the achievements if these young people and their goals to complete their education. You have all worked so hard these few years, and I have to say, congratulations..you have completed the first step of your life. Next, acheiving your goals. Become who you want to be! see what you want to see! Do whatever it takes to follow your dreams. Whether it's climbing MT. Everest.."

Manitoba smiled.

"..To winning a gold medal in the olympics.."

Svetlana smiled.

"You are your own person. Don't spend your time morphing into someone elses shadow. You have a long life to live, don't waste it by doing something you don't want to do. You students are young and healthy enough to fulfill your life and enjoy it to the fullest! Live everyday like it's your last, never lose hope to what you truly believe in. You are all Individuals, and entering the world  
In our own pint of view. Now i present to you, class of 2015, graduating class!"

Each group of graduates rejoice and throw their caps into the air. Screaming hysterically and jumping around like jitter bugs.  
Manitoba, Vito, and Svetlana were so enthusiastic to start the rest of their lives. Now they were officially adults, and able to do whatever they wanted to. Even though they were all in different places.

While Manitoba was talking to a few of his friends, his brother literally dragged him from his group.

"Bro, C'mon! Tasha Wilkson is throwing an after party and we were invited! Let's go!"

The twins run with the others to Tasha Wilkson's mansion. Fortunately, Tasha is the most popular girl on campus, you'd be a legend if you were invited to her party.

Sadly, Manitoba wasn't really a party person. So he just sat around and nibbled on a few snacks. He didn't really want to dance. Though the music was pumping, lights were flashing, and people were drinking left and right. Well, Vito the mostly. He was a little drunk after being in three beer chugging contests. After a while, the party was still a little intense and going in strong. Suddenly, Tasha, the rich brunnete of the hour, noticed Manitoba and walked over to him.

"Hey, aren't you enjoying the party?" She asks while taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah.." Manitoba answered wearily. "I'm not much of a party person."

"Aw, well you need to get up ! Dance! Sing! Go insane!" She tugged on his arm with each word.

"*sigh* no thanks."

Tasha frowned, but finally perked up.

"Wait, aren't you Vito's twin brother?"

The male nods.

"You look like you need a close friend." She wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to Manitoba. "Give me a  
Call some time."

As Tasha walked away, she made a phone sign with her hands ad mouthed "Call me."

Manitoba smiled as the rich girl walked away.

* * *

Svetlana enjoyed her after party at her friend Dakota's Country club. She was just as rich as Tasha was, only she was able to afford to buy the whole country club.

Sadly, Svetlana wasn't much of a party person eaither. She just sat and watched as all of the grads celebrated. Dakota started to notice and approached her friend.

"Hey Svetlana, aren't you having fun?"

"I am Dakota, I'm just not much of a party person."

"Hmm, I think i can fix that!"

It only took Dakota a few moments to find a certain person and drag him back to the table where Svetlana was sitting.

"Svetlana, this is my cousin, Reginald. He's very good at parties and a proper gentlemen." Dakota said  
As she introduced a handsome pale, male with jet black hair and a buff body.

"Hello, Svetlana! Dakota has told me all about you!" Reginald greets the girl by kissing her hand. "Would you like to meet me on the dance floor?"

Svetlana blushed and rubbed her kissed hand.

"Sure." She replied.

Reginald walked off while Svetlana and Dakota sqeeeeed together.

"Thanks Dakota!"

"Go get him, Svetlana!"

The gymnast runs off to catch her new friend. She smiles as her and Reginald head to the dance floor.

So far, this was a pretty good graduation...

_  
finally done! I'm sorry if it's done too quickly! I just wanted to update for you fans! And I tried to stop with this two side stuff so I can finally get to the chapter when they meet! So stay tuned!


	4. Moving out?

TDBB4

"Tear drops on my balance beam" Chapter 4

-Moving out?-

.. Groggy...

..Headache...

..Sick to the stomach...

This is how Manitoba felt when he woke up in his room the next day. He was in his pajamas, and under the thick covers of his bed, but he felt terrible. His head was spinning and throbbing with each movement, and his stomach twisted with discomfort.

The rays blinded him, but the adventurer couldn't move away. So, Manitoba just got up anyway. He walked down to the kitchen to see his brother. Who was surprisingly drinking water, and looking jut as tired as Manitoba did.

"Hey, Vito." The other twin asked. "Where's mum and dad?"

"They're at some swamp meet thing to look for antiques an crap." Vito replied irritably as he sat at the table. "Man, that party was crazy last night." he rubbed his head.

"No kiddin'." Manitoba grabbed a glass of water and sat near his brother. "What happened? The whole night was a blur! All I remember is drinking something."

Vito got a smirk on his face and started laughing. He was so close to gagging as his banged his fists on the table hysterically.

Manitoba looked confused. Looking at his brother as if he took a few crazy pills before he woke up. He finally mustered up the strength to ask..  
"Whats so funny?"

"Y-You didn't see the pictures?" Vito snickered while wiping a tear from his eye.

"Pictures?"

"Check this out!" the shirtless young adult pulled out his laptop. He opened up a tab and typed until Facebook came up. "Tasha uploaded pics of her party online! You wouldn't believe how many dudes saw it!"

Manitoba's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw many pictures of himself doing stuff at the party. One of him dancing with a bunch of cute girls. Another one potraying him drinking many shots, and another kissing Tasha.

There were about 10 more pictures of him and his brother dancing with Tasha and Anne Maria and doing other crazy stuff. They were all put under one caption: The Smith Twins party hard at my graduation party.

The twin boys had gotten many good comments and compliments from other graduates.

"She face booked it, googled it, twittered it, my spaced it, and put it on tumblr." Vito was still trying not to laugh. "I musta' rubbed off on you."

"whoah. Look at all the comments! I don't even remember doin' any of that!"

"You drank more shots than me! So, I had to drag your lazy ass home."

"wait." Manitoba ran into the bedroom, dug in his pocket, and took out the crumbled piece of paper that had Tasha's number printed on it. He ran back to the kitchen looking excited. "I for got sheila gave me her number! I gotta call her."

"I don't think that'll be a good idea, bro." Vito through his glass in the sink and slouched on the couch. "She said she's packing today. She's moving out of her parents place to some condo called , 'Red Valley'. It's some apartment complex for graduates."

An apartment complex?, Manitoba thought. So that's it. He could never see Tasha again. Unless he talks to her in Facebook and twitter, she's too far away to see everyday..Unless.

"I gotta idea!" The adventurer snapped. "You wanted to move out as soon as possible right?"

"True dat." His brother lazily replied.

"Why don't we move to 'Red Valleys'? You can get Anne Maria to move in with you, and I can get a room near Tasha."

"You want to move an hour away from here just to see this girl?"

"Um, yeah?" His brother was unsure now.

"Hah! Didn't know you had it in you, bro!" Vito gave his brother a pat on the back. "Why not? Let's Go!"

Maniotba sighed in releif, then waited for their parents to come home to tell them. After telling them, they gave the okay. It didn't take time to call the complex, Vito manage to get a good room with his girl. While Manitoba was just getting his.

"Red Valleys office, , may I help you?"

"I'd like a luxury room." he asked. " 'Just graduated from college."

"Your in luck! We have one left! Your the last one! Your room will be ready in a week!" finished.

"Thanks!" Manitoba replied as he hung up the phone.

Manitoba and Vito managed to get their rooms, when at the same time Svetlana and Dakota were trying to find a place to stay.

"Hey Svet!" Dakota greeted her best friend at the door.

"Hello Dakota!" The gymnast let her friend in and shut the door. "Mother! Dakota is here! We're going in my room!"

"Okay!" Penelope replied while in the kitchen.

The two friends enter the large room and shut the door.

"The party last night was very fun!" Svetlana complimented her BFF.

"I know! I loved it too! And I also noticed thy you had a thing for Reginald!"

"Oh ,No! We're just friends!" Said a shy Svetlana.

"Yeah, sure!" Dakota joked. "I don't think he wanted to be friends."

"Dakota, you know I don't want to be in a relationship yet!" her friend said. "Besides, I don't even know much about him!"

"I know! But you need some romance!" The blonde rolled her eyes. "Anyway, have you thought of moving out of your moms place?"

"I have, but I don't know where to go! I have no clue which apartment place I want to live in."

" How about 'Red Valleys'? It's a cool apartment complex for graduates! It's only an hour away!"

"An hour away!?" Svetlana thought out loud. That's too far! She wanted to stay as close to her mother as possible. The brunnete wasn't sure if she wanted to move that far. "I don't know, Dakota.."

"I know Reginald will be there.." She gave a sly smile.

Svetlana was instantly convinced, but she didn't want to admit it.

"It wouldn't hurt to try!" She rubbed her shoulder bashfully.

"I knew it!" Retorted her friend.

The brunette went to her mother after her blonde friend left.

"Mother, what do you think of me moving out?"

Penelope was a little uneasy about the idea. She wanted to be near her daughter so she wouldn't risk losing her. After Arnold died, Penelope's main priority was Svetlana. She really wanted to make sure her daughter was safe.  
Svetlana did explain that all of her fellow class mates will be there. Also that she knew everyone and their are land lords and security to keep them safe.

After giving the okay, the gymnast wanted to call in to order a room.

When the phone was answered, wasn't the one to pick up, but actually . His sweet, innocent, wife.

"Red Valleys, speaking, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I wanted to order one room. I just graduated from college."

looked at the ordering papers, seeing only one room left.

"Your lucky, Sweet heart. There's only one room left!"

"Oh, thank goodness! I'll be moving in soon! And thank you!" The gymnast hung up the phone.

Sadly, hadn't read the papers right. Her husband had marked that spare room as 'taken', for which she could see it very well. So Svetlana accidentally has the same room as Manitoba does!

Let the drama begin...

* * *

Done another chapter! I haven't updated in a while because of school starting and stuff, so review and tell me what you think! I'll need your (The readers) help soon, but I'll explain that in the next chapter.


	5. Moving Mistake

TDBB5

Tear drops on my balance beam Chapter 5

-Moving mistake-

It didn't take long for the trio to pack up their things. Manitoba and Vito managed to pack most of their old items and important things. Some others they left in their old rooms.  
They said good bye to their saluting father and crying mother just as they drove off into the distance.

Svetlana was doing the same. She had packed her things into a moving van. Penelope hopped into the car and drove her to the complex.

With only an hour of traveling, the graduates end up at the giant apartment complex. It was a shade of peach, with red roofs ad shingles. The building was about 20 stories tall, which included a gym, and an indoor and outdoor pool.

Just as Svetlana rushed out of the car, her mother yelled out;

"Remeber Svetlana! If you have any Problems, call me right away! I will always be here to help"

"Yes mother!" The gymnast yelled as her mother drove out of the parking lot. She instantly ran into one side to check out her room.

Just like that, Manitoba had ran out of his car, and headed into his building to check out his room.

Both were running for their lives. Pushing their feet forward and padding closer and closer to the 10th floor. Each were going at a relentless pace. Through two different elevators and down two hallways.

Manitoba turned one corner.

Svetlana turned the other.

His hand was just about to touch the door knob.

Her hand was just brushing over it, until..

WHAM!

The two college grads crash into each other. Bones cracking together and faces smudged. They both fall down on each side of the door. Looking dazed and confused.

They shook their heads and stared into each-others eyes.

"Oops!" Svetlana said. "sorry!"

"Ey, watch out, Sheila!" Manitoba sneered.

Svetlana was surprised he was so disrespectful to her. Though she didn't know about his past, she wasn't going to let any guy she crashed into talk to her like that.

"I said I was sorry!" She spat.

"It doesn't take that long to watch where your going!" He retorted.

Manitoba smith wanted to only be sweet an respectful to Tasha. Who was the only girl who really liked him. Other than that, he didn't want to Appreciate any other women.

"Maybe you should watch your tone!"" Scoffed the gymnast. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I don't have time for this, I have to get into my room!"

"You mean MY room?"

"No, it's MINE! Not YOURS!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"yes it is!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"YES IT IS!"

"I'm not going to fight with you." She dusted herself off. "That's it, I'm talking to the land lords!" The female stated to run.

"Not if I get their first!" Manitoba ran after her.

The two race all the way down each floor until they stop an knock on the door violently. Once a voice says, 'come in', they kick the door down and rush in.

The male and female notice the two landlords were standing near the end of the room.

Perfect, they thought.

Manitoba and Svetlana start shouting to them at the same time. Grumbling and complaining to one another.

"Whoah! Whoah! What's going on here?" Loud Mr. Clause interrupted.

"He's trying to take the room that I ordered last week!" Svetlana pointed at the male.

"She's tryin' to take mine!" Manitoba pointed back at her.

"What rooms did you order?" asked.

"Room 10-15!" They sneer at the same time.

"Oh my!" Sweet Mrs. Clause checks the papers.  
"I must've assigned you the same rooms by mistake."

The two were shocked that they had been assigned together. It was a little unprofessional in their point of view.

"I'm not giving it up!"

"Me neither."

..And they both had pretty good reasons too..

"No worries! Why don't you live together as roommates?"

The future couple really didn't want to go that far. They hardly knew each other, and already started to fight.

"No." They both say.

"Well then, I guess one of you can get the spare room. Our son Remy is going into his last year of college, and his room is going to be free!" The male land lord stated.

"What?" Manitoba and Svetlana scream.

"So, that means.." Manitoba stutters.

"I'm stuck with you for a year!" Svetlana finished.

* * *

Review and comment! This is the chapter that they finally meet! Let the drama officially begin!


	6. Stuck with you

TDBB6

"Tear drops on my balance beam" Chapter 6

-Stuck with you-

"You mean I'm stuck with mister glossy hat for a year!?" Svetlana screamed irritably.

"If you want to keep that room. I suppose so.." Mrs. Clause replied.

"I can't live with, HIM! He's just rude!"

"And I can't live with, HER! She's just annoying!"

"Have you even introduced yourselves yet?" Mr. Clause smirked.

"Well, um.."

Both were rubbing their arms bashfully. They both met by arguing. They didn't even think of introducing themselves.

"So there shouldn't be a reason why you to shouldn't get along. Your big boys and girls!" slowly pushed them out of his office. "Now run along!"

With one slam of the door, the two were just standing there. Blank expressions were creeping on their faces. After a while they glare and walked back to the room.

"Okay. Lets try this again." Svetlana calmly said. "We aren't going to get anywhere if we fight. Let's introduce ourselves like normal people."

"Name's Manitoba smith." The male said sticking his hand out. "And yours, sheila?"

"My name is Svetlana Redger." The female said as she gripped his hand as hard as she could. Which made the skin turn a dark shade of red.

They both glare at each other and walk into the room.

It was wonderful! Their was a gourmet kitchen sitting at the far left. A gigantic living room with decretive couches and a 72 inch flat-screen TV was in the middle. The Living room was carpeted while the Kitchen was hardwood. Their was also a large bathroom with a shower and two sinks  
And only one bedroom.

Manitoba and Svetlana were right. They would've regretted giving this room up. It looked just like a pent house with a gigantic view of the city from 10 big windows.

They received their packed bags and clothes that were now neatly put in the space by the movers. It took all day to design everything so half of it was made for each of them.

Manitoba had pictures of the outback and his family on his side. While Svetlana had a picture of her father, her and Dakota, and her mother.

Afterwards, the female gymnast grabbed her phone and sat in the bedroom to call her best friend.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Dakota! Thank goodness you could pick up! I'm going insane!" Said an overwhelmed Svetlana.

"What's the matter?"

"I was going to move into 'Red Valley' today when I bumped into this boy,  
Manitoba smith! He was so rude, and said that this room was his! We go to the landlords to find out his wife messed up with the papers and signed us for the same dorm!"

"That's terrible! Your living in a penthouse with a person you don't even know!"

"That's the problem! He's the same age as me, but he's so rude! And I think he's sexist too! That just makes things even worse!" The brunette screeched. "I cant move out because this place is very nice, I'm not going to let him take over, and there aren't any rooms left."

"Maybe you can try to make friends with him?" Dakota suggested. "He cant hate you if he hasn't met you. And who knows, maybe you will like him."

"Believe me, Dakota. That tone in his voice was anything but love."

"You have to try, Svetlana. What do you have to lose? Making friends with him would be the best way to communicate. You guys can't argue forever." The blonde clearly states.

"You have a point."

"-And if that doesn't work, then you could stay with me."

"alright." Svetlana sighed. "Thanks Dakota, bye."

She hung up the phone and sighed with irritaion.

In the next room, Manitoba had called Vito to let his stress go. He explained most of the situation.

"Your living in a penthouse with a babe? Nice job, bro!"

"No! Not nice! I can't stand her! She's beyond annoying!"

"Have ya even talked to her?"

"Well, Uh, no."

"Talk to the chic! Get to know her! She won't bug ya if ya know her."

"*sighs* sure, Vito. See ya later." Manitoba hangs up and groans.

The day went by as the two stayed as far apart as possible. It was finally 9 pm when thy got ready for bed. The male put on his t-shirt and shorts while the female threw on a tank top and her daisy dukes.

Before Manitoba could walk into the bedroom, Svetlana stopped at the door.

"Okay, lets get something straight." She hissed. "This day started out as a rough start, and we aren't going to get anywhere if we don't communicate and get along."

"You should leave the men to the communicating. At least we an hold a conversation." Manitoba snarled under his breath. He totally ignored what his brother

Svetlana scoffed and glared.

"WHAT did you say to me!?" She hissed with acid in her voice. "Are you saying men are better than women!?"

"That's what I said, sheila."He smirked.

Svetlana looked at him with a burning passion of hate. Her eyes staring right into his punctured soul.

"I do not have time for this! I need my sleep, and so do you 'mate'!" She sneered.

They stomp into the bedroom and look straight at the one gigantic bed that was in the middle of the room. They looked at each other, then the bed.

"So?" Manitoba gestured.

"So, what?" Svetlana answered. "I'm not getting in the bed with you."

"I'm not getting in with you either."

The two stand there for a few moments until they both hop in with discomfort. Manitoba taking the left side while Svetlana takes the right.

"Don't get used to this." Svetlana said as she snuggled into the covers.

"Believe me, I won't." Her partner said back.

They both turned the opposite way and slowly fell asleep. The future couple end up thinking;

I can't believe I'm stuck with you.

* * *

Done another chapter! Man, i made Manitoba really sexist in this chapter...Anyway, now that these two are going to live together, they have a lot to get used to. I'm going to make about 15 random one shots so I can get to the important parts. These one shots will tell how they behave and live together. I only have a few ideas

•Thunderstorms  
•Halloween  
•Christmas  
•Sick day  
•Make up  
•Movie night  
•Early birds

Night owls

Valentines day, day, Birthdays, Snow days, new years

And thats what I have so far! But I need you (The viewers) to help me! Review to this chapter to give more ideas to oneshots!


	7. OneShot 1: The Sexist Jar

TDBB7

One-Shot 1: The Sexist Jar

The first part of the Svettoba 'friendship'! Enjoy!

* * *

It had taken Svetlana a while to get used to Manitoba. She never knew why he was so sexist and she didn't want to know, but it really got on her nerves. The digs and the back talk! They were only a week in when the gymnast was about to blow over. She was only a word away from slapping the austraillian in his face, but she got another idea.

Svetlana bought a large, glass, jar and cut a hole in the top to make a coin slot. Then wrote a name on the piece of paper.

"Watcha' doin , Sheila?" Manitoba asked as he walked in the kitchen from the bedroom.

"I'm glad you asked, Manitoba." Svetlana smiles and turns the jar over. "This is..The sexist Jar."

"The wha-?" The Australian young adult looked confused.

"I knew you'd say that." She sits the jar on the table. "This is your jar. Whenever you say any nasty word to defile any women, you must put a quarter in the jar. Say a sentence, and you must put in a dollar."

"This is crazy!" He huffed. "I'm not gonna let any women tell me what I can an' can't say!"

"Eh-Eh! That's a dollar, mister!"

"What!? But I-!"

"Dollar!"

"But-!"

"DOLLAR!" Svetlana screamed and held her hand out.

Manitoba glares at her while he digs into his pocket to get a crisp dollar bill. He hands it to the girl as she takes it and puts it in the jar.

"Now this will continue until you learn that women are just as important as men!" Svetlana corrects.

"This is ridiculus!"

"You can say that all you want, but it doesn't stop me from getting rich from what you say!" She smirks.

"Who said the money was for you?!"

"You owe me at least 50 dollars for what you said to me last week!" The female puts a lock on the lid and walks away. "Deal with it."

"Stupid jar. That's only something a girl would come up with..." Manitoba said under his breath.

"I heard that!" Svetlana called from another room. "-and that's another dollar in the jar!"

"Dammit!"

* * *

Short, but I find it sweet and funny! One shots are supposed to be short. Let's see how Manitoba handles the sexist jar! i have so much more to plan.


	8. OneShot 2: MakeUp

TDBB8

One-Shot 2: Make up

* * *

Manitoba always wondered why Svetlana wore make-up.

"Because it makes us women look better." She would reply. "It adds tone and volume to our skin."

The male still didn't understand why his roommate wore the sloppy stuff. To him, it was just basically a jar full of color that made you look like clown. It made you look like a fool.

Manitoba was sitting in the living room with his roommate one day when he was just itching to ask her;

"Why do you where make-up?"

Svetlana turned and gave him a look.

"I already told you." She stated. "It makes girls looks cleaner in facial appearance. It even covers blemishes and scars on the face."

"-But why? I think a Sheila would look fine without a hunk of color on her face."

The gymnast smiled.

"It's nice that you care about..um..'us'" She spoke. "But it's just a natural thing."

A natural thing, the male thought.

Nothing is natural about putting stuff on your face.

"Coming to bed?" Svetlana asked as she walked to the bedroom.

"Naw, I'm staying up for a while." Manitoba called from the bathroom.

After the Russian girl fell asleep that night. Manitoba snuck into the bathroom and found her makeup purse. He hastily opened it without waking the female up.

He found a small brush, a few packets of mocha and crimson colored dust, and a roll of lipstick.

"What do the sheila's find in this?" Manitoba asked himself as he picked up the brush.

The males curious side came up as he dusted the brush in the red dust and brushed some on his face. He noticed that the red showed blush and tone to his cheeks.

"Hmm, I wonder." Manitoba thought.

After three hours of toying with the make-up. The male had accidentally fell asleep on the couch. He was tired from putting on all of the woman's facial make-up.

Svetlana had woken up early the next day. Her limbs were limber and loose as she leaped out of the bed and flipped into the kitchen.

By the time she got in there, she saw Manitoba turned around an mixing something in bowls.

"Good morning, Manitoba." She yawned.

"'Morning, Svet." the male turned to show his face.

Svetlana nearly fainted when she saw Manitoba covered in Make-up! His cheeks had way too much blush, including eyeshadow, and other crazy things.

She just pointed to his face and formed her mouth to speak, but said nothing.  
After letting his look sink in, she manages to say;

"I'm not even going to ask.."


	9. Oneshot 3: Early Bird

TDBB9

Early birds

So sorry I haven't updated all week! I usually do it frequently, but evidently, I lost it. So here it is!

* * *

Sun shining.

Birds chirping

It was morning. The best time of the day. The sun was rising in a shield of gold, the morning dew was just starting to set, and certain alarm clocks were chirping on other floors. But this morning was a little more early than planned.

It was about 2am. The teens in Red Valley were still asleep. The dew hasn't even set, and the sun wouldn't dare to come out on this hour.

Manitoba was fast asleep in bed. Snoring and laying limply in his sheets. He was having a special dream. He was Indiana Jones. Flying through trees with a whip and landing in a cave. He was just about to grab the golden treasure the the ground shook. He looked around to see that nothing had moved. Then it shook again. Each nauseating movement made his eyes fly open.

Manitoba looked up to see..well, you know who. She was still in her tank top and shorts and jumping up and down on the bed. Laughing and giggling like a little girl.

The male rubbed his eyes and looked at the girl.

"Svet!" He whispered to get her attention. "What are you doing!?"

"What does it look like!" She giggled. "I'm jumping!"

Manitoba glanced at the clock beside him. 2:45 am.  
"At two in the morning!?"

"I like to wake up early! I did it all the time when I was a little girl! I jump up and down on my bed until I got tired and fell back asleep!" Svetlana giggled and continued jumping.

Manitoba grabbed the gymnast's ankle and slammed her back on the bed. He put the covers over her and turned back around.

"Please go to sleep, sheila." he groaned.

Just as Manitoba continued his dream. The jumping continued and still woke him up. He glared up at his roommate. Who shrugged.

"I can't help it!" She laughed.

The australlian young adult pulled the girl down again. Now looking more tired and annoyed than ever.

"Listen Svet, I really want to go to sleep! Now if you want to jump around, than you can Do that somewhere else!" he snapped. He gave her one last glance until he fell asleep.

Svetlana glared daggers into her roomie . She finally walks into the living room and slouches on the couch.

"*sigh* Manitoba's right. I have to break my early habit! Starting now!"

The fit female started doing many things to make herself tired. She did jumping jacks, half push ups, and flips. She started getting a little tired, but it wasn't enough. Svetlana topped everything off by doing cartwheels around the couch. after 10 minutes, fatigue overcame the gymnast. She finally passed out in the floor.

About 5 hours later, Manitoba had woken up. He had also remembered what he said to Svetlana earlier that morning.

"I have to apologize to her." he thought.

As the young adult walked into the loving room. He saw Svetlana laying face down on the carpet. Sprawled all over the floor and dead asleep.

Manitoba smiled, picked her up, and carried her back into the bedroom. He tucked her in and shut off the light.

"G'Night Early bird." He said just as he left the room.

* * *

Pretty sweet huh? You know what to do!


	10. Oneshot 4:Night Owl

TDBB10

"Tear drops on my balance beam" Chapter 10

-Night owl-

* * *

Star lit sky.

Crickets chirping.

The sun sleeping in the clouds.

Everything is silent during the night. In fact, everything is better during the night is perfect (as mentioned by Manitoba). He loves staying up during the night. Either just looking at the stars, or just enjoying the relaxation of the world.

Svetlana was getting ready for bed one night. Her hair laying limp on her back, and her eyes were dim and tired. She yawned and scratched her head once seeing Manitoba watching TV.

"Aren't you going to stay up a little while." he said nonchalant-ly.

"You aren't going to go in my makeup bag agin are you?" Svetlana cautiously asked. She remembered the last time Manitoba stayed up late when she was asleep.

"Naw, I just like to stay up late!" He said, propping his feet on the coffee table.

"You like to stay up? So that's why you wanted me to go to sleep last week!" the gymnast face palmed. "But why would you want to stay up and miss the fun of getting up late?"

"I like the night. It's all mysterious! I stayed up a whole day when I was a kid once. No sleep! Not one minute!" Manitoba gloated. "And I bet you couldn't stay up with a pro like me."

Svetlana scoffed and smirked.

"Is that a challenge? I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back! A gymnast never fails! Besides, there is no way you'll beat an early bird like me!"

"I can beat you even better!" Manitoba said. "Let's see who could stay up the latest! Who ever falls asleep first loses!"

"And whoever loses does the dishes and all of the winners laundry for a month!"

"Deal!"

The two shook hands to start their bet.  
For the next 10 hours, the two roomates stay up as long as they can. They stayed up from 8 at night to 3 in the morning the next day. They had bags under their eyes and yawned non stop.

"Hah! Y-Your *yawn* getting tired!" Manitoba teased.

"no I'm *yawn* not!" Svetlana replied. She started sipping a latte to keep herself up. "You are!"

Her eyes became more droopy, she was just about to fall asleep when...

*SLAM*

Manitoba head fell on the table he was sitting at. He was officially asleep.

"Yes! Take that night owl! I w-"

Before she could finish, Svetlana passed out right beside Manitoba.

* * *

Another done! You know what to do!


	11. Oneshot 5: Movie night

TDBB11

Tear drops on my balance beam  
Chapter 11

Drabble 4: Movie night

Everyone had their favorite movies.

Of course, Manitoba and Svet had there share of movies. In fact, everyone in the red complex did. Unstoppable, Saw, Tangled, Titanic, Spidetman, Transformers, even the Claus's loved the Santa Clause 2 and 3.  
Sure, everyone loved the new, modern type of movies with special effects and cut throat story lines, but Manitoba and Svetlana were more into..the oldies.

Yup. Those old movies made with black and white cameras, cookie cutter characters and happy endings.

They both loved them.

Svetlana loved "The Wizard of Oz". That movie, she had watched since she was little, was always her favorite. she used to watch it on weekends with her family or on weekdays by herself. Back then, her TV didn't have much color, so it was fascinating to see all of the colors in Munchkin land. She always cheered when she saw Glenda, the good witch, but always booed whenever she saw the wicked old witch if the west. Her mother had even sewn her a Dorothy outfit, small dog ears and a basket for Mr. Snuggles, and ruby slippers. Overall, Svetlana had great memories of watching it.

Manitoba's favorite movie was , (of course) the adventures of Indiana Jones. About the mild mannered professor who was actually a daring adventure with a big thirst for excitement, and a skill for whips. When Manitoba first saw this at the age of 3, he adored it! The adventures in jungles, fights for the treasure, and suspenseful escapes. It made him want to be an adventurer in the first place.

Even Saturday, the young adults have a movie night. They watch their favorite movies all night. The wizard of Oz, and Indiana Jones.

Svetlana had made popcorn, while Manitoba had set up the DVDs. The friends sit near eachother and watch the movies. Just when Indiana had grabbed the gold statue, Svetlana was getting cold. She started shivering, until Her roomate noticed. He received a blanket, draped it on her, and rubbed her shoulders to keep her warm.

"Here. Lean on me." He said softly.

Svetlana smiled and leaned into the crook of his arm. She let herself go right as he put his arm around her .

The Indiana Jones movie continued, which made Svetlana dose off for a little while. Once the wizard of Oz came up, she woke up around the time of the twister scene.

The gymnast looked up to her friend and gazed at him. He had changed a bit since she first met him. His sharp, attitude. His fears for nothing. Bravery. And especially his chocolate locks, smile, and his hazel eyes. She could just melt...Wait.. Melt? Svetlana had to second guess herself. Even though her roommate looked dashing in the light of the TV, she liked Reginald. Not her roomate.

The movie played on for another hour until the end credits came. By then, the two were both fast asleep. Manitoba had his gentle arms wrapped around Svetlana's fragile body. Both were facing eachother, and breathing silently at a steady pace. The blanket was housed over them, but didn't stop the lamp light from Shining in their faces. They woke in a startled manor and rose from their death sleep.

"Well, that was fun, huh?" Svetlana blushed. She slipped out of his arms.

"Yeah..fun." Manitoba turned red.

They stare at eachother awkwardly until they find enough strength to go to bed.

Svetlana missed the warmth Manitoba gave her. So she scooted closer to him in the bed. This time, his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and fell asleep. They were totally unaware of the events that were soon to come, with that one embrace.

* * *

Hey do you guys smell that? It smells like *sniff sniff* ROMANCE! I smell a hint of fluff in the air! Is Svettoba finally coming together? Review and I will help you Find out!


	12. Thunderstorms

TDBB12

Tear drops on my balance beam  
Chapter 12

One shot 5: thunderstorms

Crack!

Snap!

Boom!

The weather rages outside of Red Valley like a soon to be hurricane. The college grads are safe in their beds. None even exposed to a drop of rain. Everyone seemed in peace, all except for one person.

Svetlana.

She was supposed to be sleeping next to her roommate when the thunder and lighting had scared her. She was trembling in her bed and shaking with anxiety. Which manitoba was startled by her weeping.

Tears were streaking down her face. Sobs were escaping her lips.

Svetlana hated to cry, but sometimes, she can't hold it back. Manitoba heard her sobbing, and sat up to aid her.

"Hey Svet, what the matter?" He asked.

"I -I hate thunderstorms. They've always scared me. And when e-ever I here one, it makes me think of my.."

Svetlana breaks out into more tears ad buries her face in her hands.

Manitoba felt bad for his roomie. She looked really broken up, and very scared.

The male wrapped his arms around her and pull her close to him. For some reason, heat was still radiating off of his body. She was comforted by it.

Manitoba continued to try and hush her with soothing words. It SO wasn't like him, but he had to do it for a friend. Svetlana started calming down a bit, but she still continued to cry.

Manitoba finally lay on his back and allow his best friend to lay her head on his chest. Her body lay closely on his. The tears were staining his shirt, but Manitoba didn't care. He stroked her smooth, mahogany hair and comforted her each time she winced from a crack of thunder. Once this torment eased, so did Svetlana. She had already fallen asleep and was still laying on top of her roomie.

Manitoba didn't want to wake her, so he fell asleep like that. Hands still wrapped on her, and his breath cascading the top of her head.

They both sleep that way. In a heartwarming embrace.

Maybe this time.. This one little time.. They felt more love for each other than ever before.

* * *

Done! Enjoy the romanced angst chapters! The net few are more fun!


	13. Sick Day

TDBB13

Tear drops on my balance beam  
Chapter 13

One shot 6: Sick day

It's flu season once again. Everyone was getting sick, one way or another. Vito had gotten a cold a few days ago, And Svetlana's friend, Dakota had just gotten over a cold.

Svetlana was mostly immune to colds. She always lived in cold weather, so she always bundled up to make sure she wouldn't get sick, but this time, she caught something.

Achoo! Achoo! Aaaaaaachooooo!

The young girl sneezed repeatedly as she looked at her muffled reflection in the mirror. She groaned and rubbed her red eyes.

Svetlana had woken up feeling terribly ill. She couldn't smell out of her nose. Her throat was scratchy and sore. Not to mention she had a pounding head ache.

"ugh, I look terrible." She moaned. Sweat was also outing down her face. "I never caught a cold before."

The sick female trudged into the kitchen where she tried to get something to drink. A sneeze stopped her and made her drop the cup.

She sniffed and finally received water from the industrial refrigerator.

"Morning ,Sheila." Manitoba greeted in a surprisingly joyful tone.

"Good mor-Achoo! Morning , Manitoba." She sniffed.

"Whoah, are you alright? You don't look so good."

"I think I caught a-Achooo! A..-Achoo! A cold! Achooo!" Svetlana sneezed agin and covered her mouth to cough.

Manitoba raised his hand and felt his roomates forehead. He immediately took it away.

"Ouch! Your forehead is on fire!" he said in the burning pain on his hand. "You gotta lay down!"

"But-."

"Nope! Go back to bed, Svet! No buts!" the australlian male literally carried his roomate back to their room and put her comfortably under the covers.

Svetlana was surprised to see that Manitoba was actually taking care of her. She was first used to his sexist ways, but now his caring friendship. They have been living together for a few months and already seeing eye-to-eye.

"Achoo!" She sneezed once more ad blew her nose in many tissues.

Manitoba had kindly bought her new boxes when her tissues ran out. He also bought her warm soup when she needed it.

"Ugh. This is terrible. I feel all weak and -Achoo!- dysfunctional."

"I know how yah feel." Manitoba sat on the bed beside her. "I got sick all the time as a kid. Anything my bro caught, I caught. Colds, flus, you name it!"

"But isn't it hot in Australlia?"

"It gets really cold during the night, I used to stay outside a lot." he mentioned.

"Oh." Svetlana glanced to the side. Trying to find a certain conversation.  
"So, um, thanks for taking care of me. You know, the soups and tissues." she turned red.

"No prob." He blushed back.

the friends continue to talk until it's time for bed. Svetlana take her time to heal during the night until she freshly wakes in the morning.

She breathes deeply. The air rushes through her body with ease, and her throat was smooth and soft.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "My cold gone."

Manitoba wakes up right after her. His hair is all misshapen. His face was flushed, and his nose was red. The male cough and sniffed.

"That's -Achoo!- great, Sheila." He shivered.

Svetlana smirked and hopped out of bed.

"Looks like it's my turn to take care of you." She said as she put the covers snugly over him. "Now rest and I'll get you something to eat."

"i think I'm going to like this." The male smirked just as his gymnast friend left.

* * *

Another done! Manitoba's attitude towards Svetlana! Now read until your brain explodes ^^


	14. Babies

TDBB14

"Tear drops on my balance beam"  
Chapter 14

14 chapters already?! Dang! Anyway, I love doing these! And I love all of the people who continuously review and give me confidence (you know who you are :D) now I only have 9 oneshots left until we get to the good parts! If you think that's too much, then just tell me and I'll cut it down! On with the story!

* * *

-Babies-

Svetlana loved babies.

It was an unspeakable love. She loved their chubby cheeks. Their toothless smiles, and the way they squeak and coo is just too cute to pass by.

Whenever her an Manitoba watched TV, she'd see a Gerber commercial or a crib advertisement. When she saw the adorable faces of the newborns, she couldn't help but smile. The gymnast when lean in to coo adorable words at the babies through the screen.

"Sheila?" Manitoba would snap her out of her baby trance. "Why are ya so interested in babies?"

"What's not to like?" She retorted. "They are so cute! They have chubby cheeks and they make the cutest of noises!"

"-And the 'cutest' of messes..." The male would reply.

"You don't know anything about these adorable creatures!" Svetlana chuckled.

"I've seen my cousin Audrey with her kids, it didn't take long to figure out they were a handful."

"who's says taking care of a baby had to be hard? All you have to do is feed them, change them, and play with them! And that doesn't seem hard!" the gymnast slumped next to her friend an stared more at the TV. "And add some love to it too!"

Manitoba just sighed and continued to watch.

A few hours later, the phone sitting in the kitchen started to ring.

"Not it!" Svetlana said quickly.  
"Not i- Aw man.." Manitoba came up too late.

He walked into the kitchen to answer the ringing phone.

"Audrey! Slow down! I cant here  
You- you need a maybe-hitter?!" The phone was buzzing angrilly with voices.

Svetlana peered into the kitchen to see Manitoba yelling into the phone.

"But I can't! Can't you get someone else? No? I know I promised but...fine! Fine! Send her over!" the male hangs up the phone and rubs his eyes in frustration.

"What was that all about?" the gymnast asked.

"That was my cousin ,Audrey. She has somewhere to go and she can't find a baby sitter! I owe her, so I'm stuck with her new daughter, Effie, for the weekend."

Svetlana's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"A baby!?" She squealed. "I love it! When is she coming?"

Knock-knock!

The door thumps for a moment until the two roommates race to the door. Once opened, they see a car seat, sitting right next to two large baby bags. Inside of the seat was a baby. A small baby, rather 2 months old. She had jet black hair, pale skin, and hazel eyes.

"Now." Manitoba replied.

The female gymnast in the doorway literally did a flip with joy.

"Ooh! Effie is so cute!" She grabbed the car seat and rushed back inside while Manitoba took in the bags.

"She is so adorable!" the female squealed as she picked up the curled up infant. "And so tiny! Yes you are! Yes you are!"

"She is a cute little Sheila isn't she?" The male says.

Effie was calmly curled into a little ball and was safely put in a thick outfit. She made a few cooing sounds and tugged on Svetlana's hair. Which made Svetlana smile even more.

"Look. Audrey left us a list!" The australlian dug a paper out of the bags. He Began to read. "Manitoba, here are the basics for taking care of Effie. Feed her every hour, change her 45 minutes after she eats, entertain her with toys and put her on a blanket, she goes to bed by 7..And lastly, be prepared to get up during the night."

"Get up during the night? That shouldn't be hard at all! Not from this bundle of joy!"

"Your right, Svet! How how hard could it be?"

-10 minutes later-

"Okay. I've had enough!"

Manitoba had to scream over Effies bloody cries. She was just crying herself out. Which filled the rooms with screams.

"What?" Svetlana said as covered her ears. "I can't here you?!"

"I SAID-!"

Effie suddenly stopped crying in Manitoba's arms and got a relieved look on her face. A smell suddenely lingered in the room, which made the roommates choke and cover their noses in disgust.

"Aw, Gross!" Manitoba exclaimed as he held the baby out and smelled her. "Whoah! Thats a big one! Your turn to change her!"

"No way! It's your turn! I changed her the last five times..in this hour!" Svetlana replied.

"Those were only little compared to this!" The male held out the infant, a diaper, and some powder. "Change her!"

"Ugh, FINE!" The female snatched Effie and the diaper. She left the living room to go into the bedroom. It took 10 minutes, but Svetlana finally came out, covered in powder, but a calm, smiley Effie in her arms. "I got her, but we might want to repaint the bedroom." she said wearily and passed the baby girl back to Manitoba.

The day consisted of constant feeding, rocking, crying (once from Manitoba), and playing.

The two "Parents" finally got some sleep. They set up a basinet and layed Effie down on her stomach. She fell asleep after being fed 6 times and changed about 20.

It was only 10 pm when Effie started wailing. The two submerged from their sheets and groaned.

"That's your que." Svetlana moaned.

Manitoba Smith just got up and fed Effie a warm bottle until she calmly fell back asleep.

It was all quiet, at least until Effie woke at 2 in the morning. Now it was Svetlana's turn.

She tiredly picked up the baby, fed her, rocked her, and tried to change her. But after that, Effie was still crying.

The crying kept Manitoba up, he got up from his bed and sat next to Svetlana.

"She still isn't going to sleep?" He asked.

"No." Svetlana said as she rocked the girl softer. "hmm, I think I have an idea. Why don't we sing to her?"

"Sing? You think that'll work?"

"it's worth a shot. My mother used to sing it to me when I was a baby."

Manitoba knew the lullaby. Svetlana had been saying it in her sleep many times. He knew she was a soft and angelic singer. So he'll try to stay in tune.

Then, Svetlana started singing.

_Where the dreamy volga flows _  
_There's a lonely russian rose _  
_Gazing tenderly _  
_Down upon her knee _  
_Where a baby's brown eyes glisten _  
_Listen _

Manitoba:_ ev'ry night you'll hear her croon _  
_A russian lullaby _

Svetlana:_ Just a little plaintive tune _  
_When baby starts to cry.. _

Manitoba: _Rock-a-bye my baby _  
_Somewhere there may be _

Svetlana and Manitoba: _A land that's free for you and me _  
_And a russian lullaby_

Effie immediately quieted down. Her voice went from cries, to wimpers, to peaceful snores.

The two gaze at eachother in releif and set the baby down to sleep.

The weekend passes by very quickly. Effie started to grow on the two. They always played, and laughed together like a family. Effie felt like they were her second parents. How they cared for her and loved her everywhere.

Svetlana and Effie were playing peek-a-boo when there was a knock at the door. Manitoba opened it to find Audrey.

"'ello cousin!" she greets. "I'm here for my Effie!"

"Right. She's with my friend." Manitoba actually looked sad to see Effie leave. She was such a joy to have around, it was hard to let her go.

"Such a good girl, Effie!" Svetlana cooed as the baby giggled.

The gymnast saw Audrey and frowned.

"It's your mommy ,Effie. Bye-bye." Svetlana sadly handed the baby to her mother and waved goodbye. She swore that Effie was waving back at her.

"Don't worry you two. You can see Effie any time you need!" Audrey said as she left. "Goodbye."

Svetlana nearly burst into tears. She loved that baby so much, she never wanted to let go.

She slouched on the couch next to her roommate.

"Well, she's gone." She said.

"Yup. Ya know, the little Sheila was really growing on me." Manitoba smith replied.

"Me too. And it was fun to take care of her." The gymnast smiled. "But you helped a lot! You really know how to handle a newborn."

"Heh, thanks." The male replied. "But you did more than I did. You changed the diapers and played with her. I think you'll make a good mom some day."

"aww, thanks." Svetlana gave her roomate a hug and went to get something to drink.

Everything went pretty smooth after that, only now, Manitoba has a bad habit of cooing at the babies on Tv commercials.

* * *

Woah, this is my longest chapter! I love writing about Svetlana and Manitoba bond, they are Soooooo cute! This has to be my favorite! Anyway, you know what to do!


	15. Halloween

TDBB15

Tear drops on my balance beam chapter 15

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks. I just needed a break. I am not letting this story go! I will finish it!

-Halloween-

Ah Fall. The time of yer where people frolick through the windy streets, sweep away warm leaves, and enjoy the cool weather. Other than the deceant weather and cool attitudes, the autumn season is a great start to the yearly holidays! The first...

Halloween.

That time of year where the ghouls come out of their secretive caverns, Zombies awake from the dead, and the monsters rampage.

Manitoba enjoyed this holiday. It was the only day that he and his brother play scary pranks on everyone they knew. Besides the candy snatching, and dressing up in funny costumes, pranking was the best!

It was finally day of Halloween when Manitoba had woken up happily.

"Today's the day!" He cheered. "The best holiday ever, Halloween!"

"What's Halloween?" Svetlana asked.

Manitoba's jaw dropped. How could she not know about one of the most awesomest holidays in the world.

"You don't know what halloween is?!" He shrieked. "You said you moved to America when you were six!"

"Yes, but my mother and I only celebrated christmas and other holidays! Not halloween!" The gymnast replied as she climbed out of bed and stretched. "What's so important about it anyway?"

"What's so important? It's the best holiday in the world next to christmas! You can dress in costumes, go out to parties, and if your a kid, you get candy for free!"

"Hmmm, I might as well try! I never really dressed crazy for a holiday before!"

"That's the spirit!" Manitoba patted her back. "Now let's get you a costume!"

Without another word, the two got dressed, ate breakfast, and headed out to the halloween stores.

After coming in, all the friends could see was dark, and spooky decorations, and costumes as far as the eye can see.

Svetlana was amazed yet disturbed by the amount of scary looking decoration.s. She wasn't being a wimp, but just clueless about the crazy holiday. She hesitated to look around because she never knew if something was going to jump out and hurt her.

Svetlana finally made it to the female costumes. It was magnificent to her. The sparkly fabrics, the ruffled dresses, the bloody make up was all overwhelming. She looked for something cute. Stylish witch? No. Vampire? No. Angel?Maybe. Evil villain. No way.

"I need something cute!" The dark skinned female pondered. "Something that is cute, yet breathtaking."

Then, it hit her. The gymnast saw some light blue and white checkered fabric that caught her eye. It all came together to form a Dorothy costume. Which included a basket and a pair of ruby slippers.

"Perfect!" She shrieked as she took te entire costume set off of the walls.

As she walked to the cash register, Manitoba had bumped into her with his costume.

"Hey ,Sheila! Did you find a cool costume?"

"I sure did!" Svetlana replied with a big grin. "I'm sure this will be the best Halloween ever!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" The Australian cheered. "Now let's pay so we can try on the costumes."

After paying for their costumes, the two friends immediately head back to Red Valley and rush into different rooms.

"I'm going to put on my costume!" Svetlana said as she set down the large bag. "Why don't you show me yours?"

"Sure!" Manitoba replied as he went into the bathroom with his costume.

Svetlana had went into her room and started to change. She stripped from her t-shirt and skirt and slipped on the short dress.

After putting on the socks and shoes, the gymnast looked at herself in the mirror. Her costume was amazing!

Her dress looked exactly like Dorothy's. The puffed up sleeves, the light blue checkered design, and the small blue apron. Though it was cute, it was a little skimpy. The top curved around her chest and stooped low, while the dress ended around her lower thighs. The knee socks went up her legs and were tight to show her curves. The ruby shoes also shined and sparkled when hit by the light.

Svetlana tied her hair into two, long pig tails and put red lipstick on her heart shaped lips.

"Wow, I better not bend over." She swooned as she left the room with a pep in her step.

She walked out of the room and looked around. Where is Manitoba?

"Mani?" She asked and looked around. "Manitoba where are you-"

"BLEH!"

Svetlana shrieked so loudly, everyone else in the building turned their heads.

A scary face popped up in front of her. It was covered in fake blood and cuts. It had a fedora that was scratched and frayed. While the clothes were ripped and blood stained.

After scaring Svetlana out of her wits, the face laughed and chuckled with an evil sound.

"Manitoba?!" Svetlana shrieked. "You jerk! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"That's the thing!" The zombie-Indiana Jones hybrid replied. "Hah, never gets old!"

The gymnast rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever! Let's just go to the party!"

The two best friends race down the elevator to the ballroom. The Clause's were throwing a huge Halloween party for the grads of Red Valley. Everyone was going to be their. A costume was mandatory to even get in! Once going through the security, the young adults wander around. The gigantic ballroom is full of at least 200 people, all dressed in funny costumes. Svetlana wandered until she saw Dakota dressed as a cute Vampire.

"Hi Svet!" Dakota greeted. "Wow! Awesome costume!"

"Thanks!" Svetlana replies with a grin. "I love your vampire look!"

"Thanks! Anyway, isn't this party awesome!"

"Yeah, but I'm a little shook up because Manitoba Scared me before we left. He dressed as a zombie and jumped out in front of me!" The dark skinned female crosses her arms. "Ooh, I wish I could get him back!"

Dakota smirked.

"Maybe you can!" She rubs her chin in thought. "I think I have an idea!"

As the girls secretly talk, Manitoba had bumped into His brother on the way to the dance floor.

"Hey bro!" He greeted.

"Hey Man, this party is off the 'Hook'!"  
Vito was coincidently dressed as a pirate. He had some torn pants, pirate hat, sword belt, and a realistic looking hook.

"Corny Bro, but this party is awesome!" Manitoba fixed the hat over his eyes. "Ya should've seen me! I scared Svetlana out of her mind before we came here! You should've seen her face!"

"Still prankin'? Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Vito put an arm around his brother with joy. "The Smith Prank twins are back'!"

The party continues for a few more hours. The dancing, the eating of sweets, and the childish Halloween games were still going strong. After a while, Mr. Clause (dressed as Santa Clause) tapped the microphone.

"Excuse me college grads! We must evacuate the ballroom!" He shrieked in the mic. "Someone has been murdered!"

The word "murder" lingered in the room and made it silent. Many people were trying to get out, but the doors were locked. Manitoba was getting a little anxious. he wanted to get out of there with Svetlana by his side. He would never live with himself is she was killed on his watch.

The male looked around the ballroom to find Svetlana near the snack table. She was turned around while Manitoba got a devious smile. He sneaked up behind her. Very quietly and steadily until...

BOO!

Svetlana turns and screams. Manitoba laughs again, but his blood runs cold.  
Svetlana had put a hand on her chest and gasped for breath. She finally collapsed with a clump of the table cloth obtained in her fingers. The table dragged, while the thick metal skewers of the kabobs flew in the air.

Manitoba Only had a millisecond to react when His roomie screamed in agony. The metal skewers impaled her head, chest, and stomach.

"SVETLANA!" Manitoba shrieked. He sank to his knees to see his friends face frozen. Her eyes looked glossy and wide open while blood spilled from her wounds and open mouth. She was dead. "NO!"

"Svetlana!" Dakota had shrieked from a distance. She kneeled next to her dead friends and tried to perform CPR. After checking her breathing and pulse, she frowned. "She's dead."

People in the crowds turned to see.

"Svetlana's dead!"

"Oh my god! She's dead!"

"Good lord! Is there a doctor in the house?"

"YOU!" The blonde screamed as she pointed a finger at Manitoba. "You and your stupid pranking! You killed my best friend!"

"I-I didnt mean to!" Manitoba said as he backed away from the corpse. "I-It was an accident!"

"You're a muderer!" Dakota said again as she poked him in his chest. "You scared her so much she died!"

Suddenely, the lights in the ballroom flicker off, then on again. People were getting scared to find out the body was gone.

"What? Where's the body!" Manitoba yelled with fiery.

The lights blink off again, and a small light follows him. It seemed like the room was sudeednely empty. No one was in their except him.

_Mani..._

_Mani...Why did you kill me?..._

Manitoba was really getting scared now. He was trying to back away and get out of the empty room.  
"Svetlana?" He asked.

_Mani...You killed me..._

"It was an accident!" He shrieked into the empty darkness.

_You killed me...So I'll kill you..._

The males eyes popped out of his head when he saw a dark figure step into the light. It was Svetlana, only her dress was torn, and blood was running all down the light blue fabric. Her socks were just as blood soaked and red as her ruby slippers. A scewer was through her neck, her hair was frizzed, and a large butcher knife was in her bloody hands.

"Svetlana? Is that you?" Manitoba gasped in fear.

"Yes, it's me." Her stiched lips move in an ominous manner. "I will end your life, like how you ended mine."

"Please! Don't hurt me!" The male screams as he was cornered. "I promise it was an accident!"

"Too late!" Svetlana had exclaimed as she lifted her butcher knife.

"Noooooo!" Manitoba was waiting for his chest or head to be impaled by the knife hen he heard laughing. He opened his eyes to see Svetlana's evil glare to ease up into a laugh. She continued to chuckle until she put the knife down and grabbed her sides from laughter.

The laughter continues as the rest of the young adults flood into the room.

"What? What's going on?"

"Gotcha!" Svetlana smiled evilly and giggled. "It was a prank! Pay back for scaring me earlier!"

"No way! I make the pranks!" Manitoba stand with anger.

"Yeah, I think you were really relaxed about this: Noooooo! Please dont kill me!" She imitates him and laughs even more.

"The chic's right bro!" Vito chuckled as he walked near the gymnast. "This gal had planned this all along! She said she was the Halloween champion in her town too! You just got out pranked by a girl!"

"He's right!" Dakota added. "Svetlana told me you scared her, so we came up with this! She knew what halloween was! It was all an act!"

"I hope this tells you that you shouldn't scare me." Svetlana smirked. "Because you know I like to fight back!

"I coulda died!" The male had gave it some thought and smiled. "Well played , Sheila. Well played."

Svetlana giggles with Manitoba as she crouches down on the floor next to him and gives him a hug.

"I love Halloween!" They both say before continuing the awesome party.

* * *

Okay, how many of you were scared when you thought Svetlana died? :D yeah, I'm not that cruel! Another chapter is done! You know what to do!


	16. Thanksgiving

TDBB16

Tear drops on my balance beam chapter 16

-Thanksgiving-

"Come on, Manitoba! We're going to be late!" Svetlana called in a rather irritating voice. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Why are you rushing? We're only going to my house for thanksgiving, not a banquet!"

"I want to present myself, you know that!" The girl exclaims as she puts a pink sweater and scarf over her white tank top.

Manitoba rolled his eyes and sighed."Fine, let's go."

Manitoba was at least nice enough to invite Svetlana over to his home for this cool Holiday. Thanksgiving was a big thing in his house. All of the food and the whole "family being together" was the whole point of it. Since Svetlana only had her mother to celebrate with, she was always up for a feast with tons of people to talk to.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" She said as they rode to the Australlian's house. "What if we hit traffic? Or maybe get in an accident?! What if-?"

"Svet, Cool it!"Manitoba scolded from behind the wheel. "Everything will be fine! We'll get to my house and get to that feast you want so badly!"

"Sorry." The gymnast feebly smiled. "It's just that..Thanksgiving wasn't really as big when I was little than it is now. I just felt a little left out.."

The australlian softened up and gave her a smile back. "Don't worry. We'll get there! You're my best friend, Sheila. You're family and always welcome!"

Svetlana just giggled with happiness and enjoyed the ride to Manitoba's house. It only took a good 45 minutes, considering there wasn't any traffic.  
They pulled up to a large, caramel colored house with a brown roof and a glorious porch. The friends walk up the steps and ring the doorbell.  
A tall, brown skinned women with jet black hair, and blue eyes opens the door. An apron was strapped to her and a bowl was set in her hands.

"Manitoba! Sweet heart!" The women said soothingly. "I missed you so much!"

She gave Mani a kiss on the cheek and glanced at Svetlana.

"And who is this?"

"Mum, this is Svetlana! We met at Red Valley." The male said.

"Hello !" Svetlana respectfully greeted. "It's so nice to meet you."

"As to you, my dear! And please, Call me Andrea." The older women pulls the girl into a hug and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Come in! Come in! I don't want the happy couple getting cold!"

Happy couple? The two young adults were confused for a moment, but paced inside to avoid getting colder than they already were. As Svetlana removed her shoes at the front door, she caught up with her friend.

"Your mother is very hospitable!" She commented as they walked into the kitchen. "-And very sweet!"

"Believe me, my mum is more than that! She'll give you a kidney in a heart beat..." Manitoba replied.

The two easily make their way into the large kitchen to see Andrea standing at the sink, Derek reading a newspaper, ad Vito stealing bits of food from the mother's bowl.

"Manitoba, my son! How are you?" Derek greeted his son with kindness and gave him a pat on the back. "Who is this young lady?"

"Hey Pa. This is Svetlana, I met the sheila at Red valley a few months back!"

The father held a warm smile on his face and shook the girl's hand.  
"A pleasure to meet you, Svetlana! I see my son has pulled in a real beauty!"

"Thank you, !" Svetlana said.

"No need for that! Call me Derek! You're practically family now!"

Svetlana was more than right. Manitoba's family was very nice and hospitable. It's as if anyone who walks through the for can be named as family. The young female wasn't actually used to all this kindness. She was used to spending time with her mom when she was little. Whether it was feeding the poor or avoiding another riot.

20 minutes passed by and more of Manitoba's family poured into the house. Cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents, nieces, and Nephews. Anyone in a family you could think of was there.  
Audrey was one of the last to arrive with her husband, 7 of her children (including Effie who was learning how to walk) and a largely swollen stomach. Giving everyone the news that she was pregnant (again).

While the two mingled with family, Penelope silently made her way into the house. Manitoba was also nice enough to let Svetlana's mother come and share the love.

"Mother!" Svetlana shrieked happily as she gave her mother a hug.

"Hello, Sugar cube!" Penelope replies. "My, this is a big place isn't it?"

"Tell me about it, now let's get ready to eat."

The dining room in the house was more than enough for that family. There was a section of the house just for that type of occasion. It just had a long table that stretched a good 20 feet. The children loudly took their seats all the way at the end, while the adults sat near the front.

Derek sat at the head of the table. While Svetlana sat next to Manitoba, his mother, and Penelope. Everyone was chatting until Derek clicked a glass.

"Let us pray." Each member bows their head, their eyes, and hold hands with the person next to them. "Dear lord, we Thank you for bringing us here today. For putting our family together for such a joyous occasion. We all give our thanks to you and all that you've done for us. Especially for this feast..and my wife's stuffing.."

The family laughs, but keeps their eyes closed.

"..We thank you for family, hospitality, and love. Bless this meal and the hands that labored to make it. In Jesus name.."

Amen.

After that heartwarming prayer that nearly brought tears to Svetlana's eyes, the family dove into the food. Hands were grabbing plates and serving dishes to other people. Mothers were scolding their children for getting too much or too little, while some adults were chatting away.

As Svetlana ate happily next to her roomate, she just had to get something off her chest. "Your family is really big." She said plainly.

"You should see the family reunion." Manitoba replied to the girl.

After 5 minutes of eating, Derek raised his glass and cleared his throat.  
"I would like to propose a toast..." He started. "To Manitoba and Svetlana! May their relationship reach far..and we should all be prepared for another get a wedding! Or even plan for a new member in the Smith family!"

The Smith's chuckle and lift there glasses.

"To Manitoba and Svetlana!" they say and take their drinks.

Everyone else was enjoying their food while Manitoba and Svetlana just sat there. Glancing awkwardly at each other as if one had a disease.

"So, they think we're.." Manitoba was going to say something smart, but Svetlana cut him off.

"Dont talk about it." She muttered and continued eating her turkey.

After eating the dinner to to the point of bursting, the Smith's  
Finally had dessert. Which was full of cookies, ice-cream, pies, and australlian desserts that Svetlana hasn't even heard of.

Her favorite was the Macadamia Tarts. Which were sweet, nutty, and tasted wonderful with vanilla ice cream.

After the meal was completely done, people had went in separate directions. Some men were watching football and screaming at the screen. Women (such as Svetlana's mother) were sipping tea and talking about life. Even the children were playing on the floor inside, or on the leaves outside.

As Svetlana volunteered with the dishes, she noticed Manitoba playing foot ball with his older cousins. He was running, jumping, and having a good time with a big smile on his face. As the girl scrubbed a pan, she noticed that Manitoba took his shirt off. His chest looked just like Vito's. Toned, buff, so tanned, and a six pack that lead Down to the "V" that ended with his jeans.

Svetlana wanted to look away so badly, but she couldn't. She looked at a half naked Manitoba continue to play football.

"Svetlana?"

The female jumped, and turned to see her mother smirking at her.  
"Oh, hello mother. I didn't see you walk in."

"I saw that." Penelope chuckled.

"Saw what?"

"You were staring at the boy, again."

Svetlana's face went red. She continued to wash the same pan she had a few moments ago. "What? Pft, I wasn't staring at him!"

"I know that look, Honey comb!" the mother said as he approached her daughter and glanced outside as well. "That's the Love-eye stare! I had it when I first saw your father. It makes you feel warm inside and like you're floating on clouds."

"Don't be ridiculous mother! I wasn't looking at him like that!"

"You're calling me ridiculous? Honey, that pot you've been washin' ain't gonna get any cleaner! Maybe you should go and talk to him more!"

"But mother.." The girl sighed. "I don't have a thing for Manitoba! Besides, I don't need any man sweeping me off my feet and taking me into my happily ever after!" Svetlana dried a dish and placed it on the counter. "I'm going to grant my own wishes, and make my own dreams come true. I will become a famous gymnast!"

Penelope smiled at her daughter and rubbed her frail hands.

"-And when that time comes, you'll be living paradise! You'll wear a fancy dress and hat every day, and  
won't have to cater any event ever again."

"well, there is one last thing I want to cater.." The mother put a few bowls down and slung a rag on her shoulder. "Your wedding! And four baby showers, too!" [1]

"Oh, mother!" Svetlana giggled and playfully swat at her mother with a rag.

Maybe Svetlana did have feelings for Manitoba. Feelings that she couldn't even explain...Well, she didn't know. Know all she could do is enjoy this turkey day with her family.

* * *

Finishesd! Ha! Finally! I know it's a little early to talk about Thanksgiving, but I just wanted to give you fans something for being so patient!  
I just wanted to explain something about Svetlana's talk with Penelope.

[1]You all have seen the new movie "The princess and the frog" right? Well this movie reminds me exactly of Svetlana an Manitoba's friendship and relationship! I even through in Dakota as a Charlotte, and Vito as a ray..Getting off topic..anyway, in the DVD, you can see deleted scenes and out takes. I saw one called "Advice from Mama" where tiana talks to her mother and getting a man and all that jazz.  
So added I that in here! Svetlana is always talkling to her mother about things, but not this big! In the deleted scene, Eudora (Tianas mother) says that she will make clothes for Tianas wedding and maybe a few babies..Of course, Penelope is sweet to cater the wedding and a babyshower! Anyway, I just wanted to say that I dont own these statements, or the princess and the frog.. I know I may be boring you, but I just wanted to say that! I love references! And You know what to do!  
Amber, out!


	17. Christmas

TDBB17

"Tear drops on my balance beam" Chapter 17,

Hello people! I'm sorry it took such a long time to do this! I had a ton of school work and had to work hard to work up 2 B's to 2 A's. I know it's been long, and I have so much happening! For one, I turned 14 last Wednesday! And I performed with my dance class last Sunday, you don't know how much I felt like Svetlana! Performing and such ( my teacher told me i was the best dancer out there)Anyway, enough of my chatter! You've been waiting, so here it is!

-Christmas-

"Manitoba, are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Sheila, I'm fine. I can handle these stupid lights."

Svetlana carried another box from her closet and shrugged.

"I just don't want you killing yourself. Everyone has trouble with Christmas lights." She mumbled.

The male ignored her and continued to work with the knotted Christmas lights. Many wires were fused together and just too tangled to unravel. Svetlana just shook her head and hung more Christmas decorations.

Though these decorations were a hassle, it was all worth it. This was most wonderful time of the year. It seems that the whole world is getting in on the Christmas fun. Kids are getting out of school, adults are taking a break from work, and everyone seems to be spreading the love. Even the young adults at Red Valley have a lot of holiday cheer. If you stay quiet long enough, you can hear Kwanzaa folk songs from a distance. And if someone leaves their door open, you could see a Manora constantly burning. You can also hear the crinkle of tinsel and the smell of baked goods from other rooms as well.

Svetlana and Manitoba had loved Christmas when they were kids. Their families all were together and celebrated the best they could. Svetlana's family would gather by the fire and sing songs, while Mani's family held glorious feasts that would make a poor man explode from over stimulation.

The two were putting up all their decorations. With Christmas the next day, they had to work very fast to have everything ready. Svetlana was putting tinsel and pine cone wreaths on the walls, while Manitoba was handling the (ever so annoying) Christmas lights.

"Come on," He grunted in anoyance as he fiddled with the wires, "Come on! Why won't you untangle!"

Svetlana glances to her roommate and giggles.

"I don't think the lights can hear you, Mani," She chuckled with a sassy smirk.

"I wish they could! These little jerks aren't unraveling like I want them too!"

Manitoba rose from the mountain of lights on the floor and threw his pile on the ground. He crossed his arms.

"That's it, I give up! These little balls of light hate me," The male shrieked with pure fury.

The Russian female laughed and rose from her spot near the tree. She grabbed the clump of lights from the floor and started to weave them gently.

"Obviously, you have to work your way through the pile instead of pulling random strings from it," She said calmly.

After weaving the strings for a few moments, the female gives two wires a light tug and they completely unravel. The lights made a long line and lay limply in her hands. She wraps the long line into a large oval and handed it to Manitoba.

The Australian male gawks at the girls' impressive de-knotting system, then rolls his eyes.

"I just loosened it up for you," He smirked.

Svetlana rolls her eyes as well. She finished her job of hanging the little decorations and checked her work. Tinsel was on the walls. The tree was fully decorated with candy canes, strings, and colorful ornaments. The last thing that made it all perfect was the soft christmas music playing in the background.

"Perfect," She smiled, "How are those lights coming along?"

"Nearly done," Manitoba was holding the last two wires. He slowly clicks the two pieces together and all of the lights flicker on. The bulbs on the tree as well as on the walls fill with brightness. They shine for a few minutes, then start to dim. Within a few minutes, the bulbs completely burn out.

"You've got to be kidding," Manitoba sighed, as well as face-palming with annoyance.

"Oh, don't worry Mani," Svetlana claps simply as the lights come back on. "Forget the lights. I cannot wait for Christmas tommorow! I have the best present for you! I just know you'll love it!"

The girl giggles playfully. She really couldn't wait to surprise her friend with his gift. She was waiting so long for Christmas to come that it seemed months away instead of days.

Svetlana leaves the room to the sound of her cooking timer. As she left, Manitoba had gotten a worried look.

"Presents?!" He slapped himself on the forehead. "I totally forgot! What am I going to get her?"

The Aussie was very frantic. He had absolutely no clue what to get his roommate. Which was pretty bad considering that she was getting something very special for him.

The male paced around the room for a few moments. His mind was buzzing like an angry bee. He thought very hard, but nothing came to mind.

"Ugh, what am I going to do? Christmas is in only a few days!"

After hitting himself clumsily in the head, Manitoba decided to do some shopping.

"Hey Svet, I'm goin' out!" He yelled while putting a jacket on.

"Out where?" Asked Svetlana.

"Uh..Just last minute gift shopping."

"Oh, Okay!"

The male quickly dashed out the door and dragged his brother out of his room.

"Hey! I don't do shoppin'!" Said Vito arrogantly.

"Too bad! You're the only one I know who has a car, and I need to get Svet a gift." Manitoba replied as he grabbed his brothers colar.

The two brothers race out of the building and head to the nearest mall. Manitoba was the first to sprint out the car. He raced into the Rosewood Malland stopped near the directory.

Vito managed to catch up. He was panting and sweating like crazy.

"Are you..(cough) runnin' a marathon or somethin'?"

"No, just trying to save time! Now, I need to find something Svetlana will like. Maybe i'll go to Zales? Boscovs? Not steppin' foot in Victoria's Secret..."

"Just do Zales.." Vito mumbled.

The bros. Get to the giant diamond store. Each shelf was filled with a glorious mineral. From diamonds, to rubies, to sapphires. They were all beautiful and looked extremely expensive.

"You go, I'll wait near the door." Vito said as he quickly left the jewel store.

The other male looked through the store hastily. Though every jewel looked dashing, he still didn't know which one to buy.

"May I help you, sir?" Asked a helpful employee.

"Uh yeah, do you have any impressive jewels or necklaces?" Asked Manitoba. "It's for one of my closest friends."

"Why of course."

The employee showed Manitoba many necklaces. Some embroidered with shiny gold and others full of diamonds. They were all glamorous but very expensive. Manitoba only had so much money, and so little time left.  
After rejecting many different models, the male had finally chosen something perfect.

It was a beautiful silver necklace. Well, necklaces. There were three of them connected with three rows of diamonds. There was one circular charm dangling in the middle. Which had a crystal blue sapphire implanted inside.

"Perfect!" Manitoba exclaims with relief. "How much?"

"Only 1,000." Said the employee.

"One thousand?!"

"Don't worry, we had a large black Friday sale. This product was bought so much we lowered it down to $200."

Now $200 wasn't so bad. Manitoba easily paid this and headed out the door. Just as he left, a large man went in. He looked really messed up, and really sloppy.

"Hey pal, got any of those sapphire necklaces left? I gotta get one or my wife's gonna leave me again.." The male burped and scratched himself messily.

"Sorry sir. I gave the last one to that fellow."

The well mannered worker gestured out of the door. Where Manitoba was strolling away with the necklace case in his hand.

The fat, messy guy glared as stomped from the counter. He left the store and stopped Mani. The messy man poked the other male in the chest roughly.

"Listen pal, I need that necklace o' yours!" The messy one said as he reached for the box.

Manitoba moved the case away.

"No way! I need this more than you do! Back off!" The Aussie snapped.

"I ain't takin' 'no' for an answer!"

The fat man snatches the case from that australlian. He cackles evilly until Manitoba tackles him, takes it back, and makes a run for it.

"Hey!" The fallen man screams. "Gimme that necklace!"

Manitoba continues to run. He also starts to notice that the other man was chasing him. And actually getting really close too. The Aussie takes the upper hand and picks up his speed. He thinks it's safe to stop until the running attracts the mall cops.

"Help! That guy stole my wife's necklace!" The fat man lied.

The cops start chasing poor Manitoba throughout the mall. He had to hide behind shelves and dash in stores to avoid them. The austarllian even had to tear out a few diamonds from the necklace to keep them off his tail. Now he was getting tired, and started to lose energy. After stopping for a few moments, Manitoba hears a voice.

"Stop! Theif!"

This makes him start to run again. After running into the square of the store, the australlian looks up and finds a broken rope connected to the ceiling. It was hanging right above a flight of stairs that were terribly broken. From there, he could see his brother and an open exit.

"Hey, Vito!" Manitoba screams over the giant crowds. "Start the car!"

Vito had surprisingly heard this and nodded to show his understanding. He leaves the exit quickly to enter the parking lot. Back inside, Manitoba saw the guards coming closer. He then bravely climbs the mishappen stair case that lead to the top. Many people watched from below as the brave australlian climbed higher and higher until he reached the top of the stairs.

(cue Indiana Jones theme music)

Once reaching the top, Manitoba Adjusted his fedora with a smirk on his face. He grabbed the rope tightly and jumped off the top of the case. People gasped and many women screamed as Manitoba sailed high through the air. He let out a shriek of delight as he flew.  
The poor Aussie was so close to falling when he pulled onto the rope hard. The end unhooked from the ceiling, which have Manitoba the time to snap  
it like a whip so it could connect to another part of the ceiling.

Manitoba tumbled out of the mall and easily ran out. He was still so far ahead from the cops that he could only hear their faint cries of orders. The australian ran into the car and sped away with his brother by his side.

When arriving back at Red Valley, the fedora wearing hero thanked his brother and fell fast asleep in his apartment. With a new present under the tree.

-Christmas Day-

The next day, Manitoba woke to the light shaking of his shoulder. A frail hand was moving his shoulder and a soft voice was murmuring him out of his slumber.

"Mani! Mani, wake up!"

This was Svetlana's voice. So the Aussie easily sat up and greeted his roomie with a smile.

"Merry Christmas!" He said cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas!" The girl giggled.

The two were eager to open up their presents. Since Svetlana looked like she was going to explode with excitement, Manitoba opened his first.

The sound of torn paper filled the room. This large present was opened to revealed to be a world class fedora. It was a shiny brown color and had and had another strapped wrapped around it. The edges were crisply cut. And even the inside had a smell of freshness and a clean scent.

"No way." Manioba uttered in disbelief. "This is..Awesome!"

Svetlana could see the smile spread on her roomates face. She knew exactly how she could make it bigger.

"Check the side." She said plainly.

Manitoba flipped the hat over to see some sort of writing. Someones name was written clearly with a black pen and dotted ever so cleany.

Indiana Jones.

Manitoba had no words to describe how awesome he felt. All he could do is stare at the hat. Stare at it forever and never look at anything else.

"It was a limited edition." Svetlana said. "It was signed by Indiana Jones himself. It took hours on the computer and hours of online bidding but I got it."

"This is amazing, Svet." The male utters. "I don't know how to thank you."

"It's no problem." The girl replied with a smile.

"Now I have something for you." The Aussie reached near the tree to get the necklace when he remembered. He had ripped off some diamonds that day before. He didn't know how the necklace would look or how much damage was done to it.

Still, he had to try. Manitoba reached for the box and handed it to his friend. Svetlana opened the case and gasped.

"Oh, Mani." She said quietly while starring at her gift.

"I-I'm sorry of it looks messed up. I had trouble yesterday, and-"

"I love it!" The girl shreiks.

"huh?"

Svetlana holds up the necklace. Turns out, it was still in perfect shape. The only thing torn out was the top part and parts of the second layer of diamonds that made the entire thing look prettier. The sapphire even shined brighter and was actually broken into a glamourous diamond shape.

"You really like it?" Manitoba asked.

"I love it! More than anything!" The gymnast held the necklace closer to her body. "Can you help me put it on?"

The Aussie take the necklace and gently straps it around his best friend's neck. It fit perfectly on her and shined just as well with her eyes. The sapphire also went well with her skin tone.

After tossing her hair back into place, the gymnast gives Manitoba a tight hug. It seemed thy she would never let go.

"This is the best gift ever." Svetlana said as she stared into the eyes of her closest friend.

"Yup, in fact, this is the best Christmas ever." The male replies.

They both continue hugging, and started admiring their gifts even more. Not only were they thoughtful, but they came from the heart.

-

Well that is it! You had no clue how long it took to write this, but I got it done! I know it's a little late, but still! Happy Chanukah! Kwanzaa! Merry Christmas and have a great time with family and friends!


End file.
